Lindsay Jones
Lindsay Elise Jones (née Tuggey) is a Rooster Teeth employee, and former manager of Achievement Hunter. She primarily edits Achievement Hunter videos, but also occasionally stars in them. She was also a member of the Internet Box Podcast before its cancellation. Her YouTube channel is thetugglife and her Rooster Teeth profile is Lindsay. Personal Life On May 9, 2014, she married fellow Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth employee Michael Jones. She also played varsity volleyball in high school. She also revealed on the Rooster Teeth Podcast that she once burned down a Frat House kitchen on her first visit there. On November 12, 2016 during the Extra Life livestream, Lindsay announced that she was pregnant with Michael's baby. On January 10, 2017, Michael revealed that he and Lindsay would be having a baby girl. BOY OR GIRL? BABY JONES SEX REVEAL!!! - LtMkilla 10/1/17 Role in Company She has appeared on the Rooster Teeth Podcast several times and hosts the RT Recap on occasion. She participated in the second Achievement HORSE tournament, but lost to Gus in the first round. Lindsay has also appeared in various Let's Plays. She created the idea, and built the maps, of Let's Play Minecraft episodes Creeper Soccer and Buckingham Palace. She also taken over Let's Builds along with fellow Achievement Hunter members Kdin Jenzen, Matt Bragg, and Jeremy Dooley. She has also appeared in some Let's Play Grand Theft Auto V episodes, as well as some Things To Do In... videos. In Versus Episode 49, Lindsay joined the rotation of contestants. As of April 2016 she has taken over the manager duties of Achievement Hunter, with Geoff focusing more towards the Let's Play channel. She has appeared on On The Spot ''with Meg Turney and Michael Jones. Acting She co-starred in ''Ten Little Roosters. In the Rooster Teeth series RWBY, she voices Ruby Rose. She also voices Vanessa Kimball in Red vs Blue and Hilda in X-Ray and Vav. Directing Lindsay also directed the series X-Ray and Vav along-side Jordan Cwierz, with art direction by Patrick Rodriguez. The show debuted in November 2014. Season two premiered July 18, 2015. External Links Lindsay and Michael's Wedding Photos Trivia * She is very fond of cats. * She met her future husband Michael Jones in the halls of the Rooster Teeth office back when she was an intern. She complimented his tattoos and he told her to go away. * She says that, to get in character before recording lines for RWBY, she often yells Yang Xiao Long's name multiple times. * She is a huge fan of Jeff Goldblum. * She and Meg Turney are both fans of the documentary Blackfish. * She played varsity volleyball in high school. * In Minecraft episode 168 Lindsay stated Max Kruemcke is better at wearing high heels than she is. * If she could be a Pokemon, she would be Mew. * Her favorite restaurant is Taco Bell. * She has said that she wants two or three kids. * She once stated in a Let's Build that she was attracted to Severus Snape. * She has voiced characters in X-Ray and Vav,Red vs Blue and RWBY. The last of them is as part of the titular team, specifically the namesake leader. * In January of 2016, Lindsay became the behind-the-scenes head of Achievement Hunter. It was revealed on April 8th of the same year on the Achievement Hunter Podcast, Off Topic, by herself and Geoff Ramsey.'' * Lindsay and Michael shared their first kiss at a New Years Eve party at Griffon Ramsey's art studio The Fort. * On May 24th, 2017, Lindsay and Michael welcomed a baby girl, Iris Elise Jones.Michael Jones' instagram * Lindsay was initially a redhead, though much lighter than Ruby's primarily black (with red tint). She has since spent some time as a blonde. * Lindsay's Minecraft skin is Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie. Fittingly, Michael uses Banjo in the same game. Gallery MichaelJones-LindsayTuggey-RTX2012.jpg |Michael and Lindsay at RTX 2012 lindsayjonesweddingdress.jpg |Lindsay in her wedding dress lindsayandray.jpg |Lindsay and Ray at her wedding wedding_1.png|Lindsay at her wedding wedding_2.png|Lindsay and Michael at their wedding wedding_3.png|Lindsay and Michael at their wedding kazooieskin.png|Lindsay's Minecraft skin Lindsay versus.png|Lindsay's VS title card lindsayjonesrubyrose.jpg |Lindsay dressed as her character Ruby Rose from RWBY lindsay-rtaa.png|Lindsay's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Young lindsay.jpg|Young Lindsay Lindsay Softball1.jpg|Lindsay playing Softball (Pitching) Lindsay Softball2.jpg|Lindsay playing Softball (Batting) References Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Female Staff Category:September Birthday Category:Production Team Category:Achievement Hunter Category:RWBY Category:Voice Actor Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:X-Ray and Vav Crew